starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alderaan/Leyendas
|soles = AlderaanCoruscant and the Core Worlds |orbita = 2''The Essential Atlas, p. 38 |lunas = 1: Luna de AlderaanStar Wars 12'The Old Republic: Deceived'' |coord = M-10 |xyz = |rutas = |distancia = < 5.000 Año luz |dia = 24 horas estándar |año = 364 días locales |clase = Terrestre |diametro = 12.500 kilometros |atmosfera = Tipo I |clima = Templado |gravedad = |terreno = *Moderno: **Campo de asteroides *Historico: **Pastizales **Pequeños mares **Bosques **Montañas **Llanuras |agua = |interes = *Moderno: **El Cementerio *Historico: **Palacio Real de Aldera **Costa Apalis **Tierras del Castillo **Valle Glarus **Montañas Juran **Territorio Kaamos **Pase de Rey **Universidad de Alderaan |fauna = *Grazer *Gato manka *Nerf *OrokeetStar Wars: The Old Republic *Ratón-Mar *Pájaro de acecho *Thrante *Polilla de lana |flora = *Arallute *Gingerbell *Árbol Hydenock *Kebroot *Madera-Kriin *Ladalum *Pétalo de Malla *Madera Almizcle *Madera de oro *Flor de estrella *Flores T'iil *Uwa |especies = Killiks |otrasespecies = Humanos |idioma = Básico Galáctico Estándar |gobierno =*Monarquía elegida y el Parlamento Alderaaniano (Pre-25,053-Guerra Fría) *Monarquía auto-declarada (Post-3.653-3.643 ABY) *Monarquía Constitucional (-0 ABY)''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' |poblacion = 2 billones (pre-0 ABY) *95% Humanos *5% Otros 0 (post-0 ABY) |gentilicio = Alderaaniano Alderaani |ciudades = *Aldera (capital) *Belleau-a-Lir *Chianar *Ciudad Grieta *JurannoStar Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia *Ciudad Terranium |imports = Productos manufacturados, electrónicos |exports = Vino, arte, artículos de lujo |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Resistencia Alderaaniana *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} Alderaan, localizado en los Mundos del Núcleo, era el segundo planeta del sistema Alderaan, y era el hogar de muchos héroes famosos, incluyendo a Leia Organa Solo, Bail Organa y Ulic Qel-Droma. Reconocido en toda la galaxia por su belleza sin explotar, los alderaanianos trabajaban con y por la tierra para preservar al máximo su estado natural tanto como fuera posible, transformándolo en una joya del cosmos. Originalmente el hogar de los Killiks, Alderaan fue más tarde conquistado por los seres humanos. A pesar de una batalla durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica y una guerra civil durante la posterior Guerra Fría, Alderaan permaneció pacífico gran parte de la historia galáctica. Sin embargo, en el 0 ABY, el Gran Moff Tarkin y el Imperio querían intimidar a la galaxia, y destruyeron el desarmado y pacifico mundo de Alderaan usando el superláser de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Historia Pre-República thumb|180px|Los montículos [[Killiks petrificados en las Tierras del Castillo.]] Un mundo montañoso y exuberante, los nativos Killiks evolucionaron de una especie no inteligente a la especie más inteligente en el planeta alrededor del 1.000.000 ABY. Construyendo colmenas masivas, como las Tierras del Castillo cerca de Oroboro, los Killiks gobernaron el planeta hasta que salieron del mundo y colonizaron cerca de Alsakan, y después partieron al espacio profundo después de consumir todos los recursos naturales de Alderaan. Los colonos humanos llegaron al planeta desde Coruscant, a través del Imperio Comercial Herglic, en el 27.500 ABY y construyeron una pacífica civilización en armonía con la naturaleza. Los colonos fueron atraídos a través de los Mundos del Núcleo por la belleza natural de Alderaan. Eventualmente la monarquía Alderaaniana comenzó a existir, y con ella, se comenzaron a poner en práctica muchas leyes diseñadas para preservar el ambiente. Antigua República Alderaan fue un fundador de la República Galáctica en el 25.053 ABY y uno de los puntos de anclaje para la exploración temprana del hiperespacio. Alderaan era el cuartel general de Ingenieros Reales de Alderaan, un antiguo constructor naval de la República; con estas naves colonizadores de Alderaan llegaron a Nim Drovis. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, el planeta fue amenazado con ser invadido por las fuerzas de Cassus Fett, pero toda la fuera de invasión fue destruida prematuramente, debido al mal uso de un antiguo artefacto Sith. thumb|left|220px|Pintoresco paisaje de Alderaan justo antes de la [[Batalla de Alderaan (Gran Guerra Galáctica)|Batalla de Alderaan.]] Durante la cima de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, la paz y la tranquilidad del planeta fueron destrozadas por una invasión a gran escala del Imperio Sith. Los Sith rápidamente abrumaron a las fuerzas de defensa locales y tomaron a toda la familia real como rehén. En respuesta, un grupo de ataque de la República y los Jedi lanzaron una contraofensiva rápida contra los Sith; recapturando el planeta e infligiendo una pesada derrota al Imperio Sith. Como consecuencia a la invasión Sith, el liderazgo Alderaaniano adoptó una posición militarista radical hacia el Imperio Sith en el Senado Galáctico. En el 3.653 ABY, el Tratado de Coruscant puso fin al conflicto de duró décadas en favor del Imperio Sith, que había lanzado un ataque devastador contra la capital galáctica Coruscant. En protesta, el Senador Gaul Panteer, el príncipe heredero de Alderaan, se salió del Senado y retiró a Alderaan de la República. Las acciones del príncipe heredero crearon mucha división en Alderaan. Mientras muchas apoyaban sus acciones, otros estaban indignados por la separación de la República. La crisis empeoró con el asesinato del príncipe y la muerte de su madre pocos días después. El Parlamento Alderaaniano fue rápidamente despedazado por la lucha interna entre las cazas rivales. Una sangrienta guerra civil comenzó cuando una de estas casas intentó un golpe militar. En la subsiguiente Guerra Fría entre la República y los Sith, el planeta fue el sitio de una serie de escaramuzas en la frontera y las batallas de poder entre la República y las fuerzas Sith. La República apoyó a la Casa de Organa mientras que los Sith respaldaban a la antigua y exiliada Casa de Thul, que buscaba recuperar el trono. Ninguno de los dos lados tenía fuerzas militares en Alderaan. Durante los últimos cinco siglos de la Antigua República, la nobleza de Alderaan era conocida por disfrutar de los mariscos de Lamaredd distribuidos por Delicias Gastronómicas Bartyn. En el 27 ABY, Alderaan fue protegido personalmente por el Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth durante la crisis de Ashaar Khorda. Guerras Clon [[Archivo:Alderan.jpg|thumb|200px|El Corazón Hendido aterriza en Aldera en el 19 ABY, justo después del final de las Guerras Clon.]] En conjunto, Alderaan se opuso firmemente a la Acta de Creación Militar; teniendo sus propias fuerzas de seguridad, pero permaneció leal a la República durante las Guerras Clon. Alderaan permitió el asentamiento del Movimiento de Ayuda a los Refugiados donde se encontraban exiliados desplazados de Ando y otros mundos Separatistas que deseaban seguir siendo ciudadanos de la República. Debido a la ayuda de estos exiliados, Alderaan fue atacado personalmente-siendo “casi destruido”-por el General Grievous. Con el surgimiento del Nuevo Orden, la Reina Breha Organa y el Virrey Bail Organa adoptaron a Leia Amidala Skywalker. El Imperio Galáctico terminó violentamente con el Praxeum Jedi del planeta, aunque algunos estudiantes escaparon. Poco después, el Caballero Jedi Ylenic It'kla llevó a un remanente del pueblo Caamasi a establecerse en Alderaan después de que Palpatine desolara Caamas. Tlenic sirvió como Fideicomisario del Remanente Caamasi y asesor de los Organas. Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|200px|La [[Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1|Estrella de la Muerte se cierne sobre Alderaan.]] Inmediatamente después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico, Alderaan fue azotado por las protestas anti-Imperiales, principalmente por los refugiados extranjeros que ahora eran obligados a pagar un impuesto exorbitante para volver a casa. Alderaan finalmente se convirtió en un refugio seguro para los elementos rebeldes que deseaban luchar contra la creciente opresión del Imperio, esto ayudo a traer la caído del planeta. Cuando Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis y Mon Mothma formalmente crearon la Alianza Rebelde, muchos Alderaanianos ofrecieron voluntariamente sus recursos y vidas, a pesar de los aún frescos recuerdos de las Guerras Clon. Muchos de los primeros guerreros de la Alianza, y posteriormente, muchos de los líderes y oficiales, eran Alderaanianos. Después de los horrores de las Guerras Clon, las fragatas Alderaanianas y los cruceros ligeros fueron desmantelados y las armas defensivas del mundo y superarmas fueron colocadas a bordo de la nave de guerra arsenal Otra Oportunidad. La nave estaba programada para saltar continuamente por el hiperespacio hasta que el Alto Consejo la llamara devuelta a casa. Esto nunca sucedió. Destrucción de Alderaan thumb|180px|El [[Gran Moff/Leyendas|Gran Moff Tarkin ordena la destrucción de Alderaan.]] Poco después de la destrucción de Despayre, Alderaan fue el primer objetivo estratégico de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. En una demostración de su poder a la Princesa Leia, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordenó la destrucción de su hogar, a pesar de las suplicas de Leia. Mientras se afirmaba que el planeta no tenía armas, se decía que tenía algunas de las defensas más fuertes en el Imperio. Cuando el artillero de la Estrella de la Muerte Tenn Graneet oprimió el interruptor para iniciar la ignición primaria, el poder fue canalizado desde el reactor de hipermateria a través del Superláser, saliendo a una increíble velocidad. El haz empujó una gran parte de la masa de Alderaan hacia el hiperespacio, haciendo que el planeta se expandiera. Las muertes de los miles de millones de personas sensibles causaron una perturbación masiva en la Fuerza. Obi-Wan Kenobi sintió la perturbación mientras se dirigía al Sistema Alderaan, y le dijo a Luke Skywalker que se sentía “como su millones de voces gritaran de terror y de repente fueran silenciadas.” En la Estrella de la Muerte, el soldado de asalto Nova Stihl se desmayó de la sensación de haber detectado todas las muertes de Alderaan, y la Princesa Leia también sintió la perturbación en la Fuerza, aunque desconocía su sensibilidad en ese momento. El plan retrocedió drásticamente, conduciendo a miles de seres a la causa de la Alianza, incluso en los Mundos del Núcleo, y haciendo que muchos planetas del Borde Medio declararan una rebelión abierta. Un número de Alderaanianos que sirvieron en el ejército Imperial desertaron a la Alianza Rebeldes después de enterarse de la destrucción de su hogar; entre los desertores se encontraba el piloto de cazas TIE Tycho Celchu. Los Imperiales trataron de culpar a los Rebeldes por la destrucción de Alderaan, manteniendo un pequeño número de personas leales al Imperio; sin embargo, la ardid convenció a pocos. Post-Destrucción thumb|left|220px|[[El Cementerio de Alderaan.]] Los restos de Alderaan se conocieron como El Cementerio y muchos Alderaanianos que estaban fuera del planeta cuando Alderaan fue destruido realizaron una ceremonia privada llama el Retorno, donde disparaban cápsulas llenas de regalos para sus amigos y familiares. Algunos exiliados Alderaanianos que se llamaban a sí mismo los Guardianes, realizaban patrullas en El Cementerio para evitar que los piratas robaran las cápsulas. Estos Alderaanianos recibieron un gran apoyo por parte de los exiliados. Han Solo y la tripulación del Halcón Milenario, fueron los primeros en visitar El Cementerio. En los meses posteriores a la destrucción de Alderaan, los agentes Imperiales a menudo esperaban que las naves realizaran el ritual del retorno. Abordando las naves y arrestando a los pasajeros y tripulantes. La Alianza Rebelde consideró la cuarentena del Cementerio, ya que estas acciones Imperiales eran demasiado arriesgadas para la Alianza. En el 0 DBY, un grupo de Alderaanianos formaron una colonia en Ejolus, pero esta fue aniquilada por el Imperio sólo ocho meses después de la destrucción de su planeta natal. Sin embargo, poco después de que la colonia de Ejolus fuera aniquilada, los refugiados restantes fueron tomados adentro de la Alianza Alderaaniana, la cual los traslado a Nueva Alderaan, un mundo recién descubierto por la Alianza Rebelde. Incluso en el 24 DBY, los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza como Tenel Ka Djo todavía podían sentir ecos de la perturbación de la Fuerza causada por las muertes de la población del planeta. También fue en este mismo año que Jacen y Jaina Solo recuperaron un pedazo del núcleo del planeta, removido a través de un sable de luz, como un regalo de cumpleaños para su madre, Leia. Terreno thumb|left|190px|Montañas de Alderaan. Considerado como la “Estrella Brillante” de los Mundos del Núcleo, praderas salvajes y viejas sierras dominaban la superficie terrestre del planeta. Los grandes océanos y los dispersos mares interiores proporcionaron al planeta las condiciones ideales para desarrollar una gran variedad de flora y fauna. Como tal, Alderaan era el hogar de algunos de los animales más famosos de la galaxia, tales como el Nerf, el Grazer y el Thranta. Las ciudades de Alderaan fueron construidas a menudo con gran cuidado para proteger la naturaleza. Una de las ciudades, la Ciudad Grieta, fue construida en las paredes de un cañón, casi invisible desde arriba. Otras fueron construidas sobre pilotes a lo largo de la costa o bajo el hielo polar. La capital, Aldera, conocida por su universidad, fue construida en una pequeña isla en el centro de una caldera. En las Tierras del Castillo, los restos de los montículos Killik se erguían como un testamento silencioso a las especies indígenas que habían desaparecido por razones desconocidas. Filósofos, poetas y artistas frecuentemente visitaban las Tierras del Castillo para inspirarce y meditar. thumb|180px|Un paisaje de Alderaan. Alderaan fue el hogar de más de ocho mil subespecies de hierba y un número aún mayor de flores silvestres. El planeta no tenía grandes océanos, pero tenía un solo casquete polar. El resto del agua superficial de Alderaan estaba compuesto de miles de lagos y vías fluviales. Sociedad thumb|left|100px|[[Universidad de Alderaan.]] La cultura Alderaaniana valoraba la educación, el espectáculo, las bellas artes y las resoluciones pacíficas a los conflictos. Alderaan tenía un alto valor en el Senado Galáctico y más tarde, su equivalente Imperial. Los Alderaanianos buscaban constantemente una existencia armoniosa con su entorno, evidente en su integración de su sociedad en el terreno natural de Alderaan. Los Alderaanianos eran conocidos por su amor a la filosofía. El Alderaaniano promedio era muy educado y cultural. Poetas y artistas prosperaron en Alderaan. La belleza movía las plumas de los poetas, mientras que las extensas praderas servían de lienzo para las pinturas de césped. Alderaan también era famoso por su cocina. La gran variedad de especies y hierbas le permitían a los chefs experimentar y crear algunos de los mejores platos de la galaxia. El vino especiado Alderaaniano al vapor era una bebida muy popular. Algunas de las principales exportaciones del planeta eran el vino, el arte y los artículos de lujo. Alderaan era conocido como un “Planeta de Belleza”, y fue elegido como el mundo más seguro de la galaxia por Viajero del Hiperespacio. Gobierno Aunque era una sociedad democrática, Alderaan estaba encabezado por una nomarquía constitucional hereditaria, con la Casa de Organa presidiendo el Alto Tribunal y el Alto Consejo legislativo de Alderaan. Sus monarcas han llevado los títulos de “Príncipe”, “Primer Presidente”, “Reina”, “Rey” y “Virrey”. Tradicionalmente, el heredero al trono de Alderaan también servía en el Alto Consejo de Alderaan y era el Senador de Alderaan. Un Vizir ayudaba a la monarquía, y muchas Casas Nobles tenían una considerable influencia en el gobierno. Varias décadas antes de las Guerras Clon, surgió un conflicto político entre las altas casas de Alderaan. Este conflicto, conocido como la Contienda Ascendiente de Alderaan, fue el causante de que las grandes familias (entre ellas la Casa de Organa y la Casa de Antilles) tuvieran problemas para elegir al próximo virrey de Alderaan. Tres votos separados no dieron ningún ganador, y así los Alderaanianos contactaron al Senado Galáctico, que envió un comité, incluyendo a Jorus C'baoth, para resolver la disputa. Los participantes consideraron las complejidades de la situación, y decidieron que la Casa de Organa llevaba la legítima reclamación al trono. Bail Organa era el líder de Alderaan y estaba en el planeta cuando fue destruido, mientras que su hija y heredera (secretamente adoptada) la princesa Leia sirvió como Senadora de Alderaan en el Senado Imperial. thumb|250px|[[Aldera/Leyendas|Aldera, la capital del planeta.]] Entre bastidores En el tratamiento, el borrador, el segundo bosquejo y el tercer bosquejo de una ''nueva esperanza'' en 1974-1975, Alderaan era el nombre de la capital del nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Y en ese momento, se describió como un gigantesco planeta gaseoso que se asemejaba a Bespin, con una ciudad que se asemejaba a la Ciudad de las Nubes. thumb|250px|Alderaan como aparece en [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars.]] El nombre original en el segundo proyecto de Una Nueva Esperanza Alderaan fue convertido en Organa Mayor. Aquilae, Utapau y Ophuchi también fueron considerados como nombres para los mundos que corresponden a Alderaan. Grindelwald en Suiza fue utilizado en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], para capturar la fotografía de la placa para los fondos del planeta Alderaan. En Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, durante la parte donde Revan, Carth y Bastila son capturados en el Leviatán, hay una opción de diálogo para citar a Alderaan como la ubicación para el Enclave Jedi de Dantooine. Esto fue probablemente hecho como una broma, similar a cómo la Princesa Leia de Alderaan hizo con el Gran Moff Tarkin. En Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, Alderaan aparece en los "anuncios" de varios paquetes de Star Tours, donde se le conoce como "el planeta más seguro de la galaxia". Apariciones *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' cómic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Serpent Masters'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Lugares de Alderaan Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas destruidos Categoría:Planetas terrestres